Mr Game and Watch's Birthday
by Tnelson711
Summary: All Mr. Game and Watch wanted was a good birthday. But thanks to a disaster caused by Popo and Pichu, his next birthday may be a disaster. Not if the other Smashers can help it! Read and Review! Also Tabuu appears in the first chapter!
1. BUSTED!

Mr. Game and Watch's birthday

By Tfiction

Disclaimer: I own no one. Especially not Mr. Game and Watch! :P

Chapter 1: BUSTED!

One day, at the smash mansion...

The sky was blue, the grass was green, and the fights were good. It was a good day for everyone.

Well, almost anyone.

While everyone else was either playing, fighting, or relaxing, Mr. Game and Watch sat in the front yard gloomily, as if he were sad at something.

Snake came along, and he saw Mr. Game and Watch like that. He decided to ask.

Snake: What's wrong?  
Mr. Game and Watch: Beep beep beep beep beep bop boop... (I don't want to talk about it...)

Snake: Well, your birthday's coming up in three days. So, happy birthday in three days.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep Bip Beeper Beep Bop... (Like I've ever had one...)  
Snake realized that Mr. Game and Watch didn't have a good week. He decided to tell his friends. And the first people to tell were his Metal Gear friends: Otacon, Colonel, and Mei Ling.

AUX Call, Press Select

Otacon: What seems to be the matter, Snake?  
Snake: It's not me. I'm concerned about someone else.

Colonel: Who are you concerned about?  
Snake: Mr. Game and Watch

Mei Ling: Why?  
Snake: He says that he hasn't had a good birthday.

Otacon: I see. What would we do?

Colonel: Well, I'd sing a happy tune.

Snake: Like what?

Colonel: La li lu le lo! La li lu le lo! La li lu le lo!

Snake: Snap out of it, Colonel! Colonel! Coooooooloneeeeeel!

Colonel: Sorry! Just couldn't resist!  
Otacon: Well, I'd tell him to cheer up, and he may have a good birthday someday.

Mei Ling: Well, I'd get him a good gift if I were him. You've never been to a birthday, haven't you, Snake?

Snake: You're a genius, Mei Ling!

Mei Ling: Thanks, Snake!

(Just then, Pikachu heard someone under a box. He opened it, and found Snake.)

Pikachu: Pikachu!  
Snake was cut off.

Colonel: Snake, do you copy? Snake, SNAAAAAAKE!  
End AUX Call

Snake was busted. The No. 2 rule in the mansion for snake was for him NOT to call his friends outside of Shadow Moses Island.

Snake: IT WASN'T ME!! I SWEAR!  
Pikachu: Pika pika? (What'cha doin', Snake?

Snake: Uh, I was, uh, playing, uh, Hide and Seek.

Pikachu: Pi. Pikapika chu, Pika pika. Pika pichu pika. (Yeah. Well, you gotta come with us. I think Mr. Game and Watch is going to his room, and he's crying.)

Snake: I'm sorry for him. Afterwards, I'd like to tell the others something.

Later, Snake told the others (minus Mr. Game and Watch) what he had heard. He also suggested that we (the smashers minus Mr. Game and Watch) go shopping to get Mr. Game and Watch a gift.  
Later that night, Pichu and Popo sneaked out to talk to each other. They decided to do a game that went strictly against the rulebook: Bob-omb racing! (Cue the suspence music (DUN DUN DUN))

Pichu sneaked into Master Hand's Private (off limits) Item factory and stole two 2 Bob-ombs, unaware of who was cameoflaged in the background.

Pichu: Pi pi chu! (On your marks!)  
The bobombs woke up. They were ready to race.

Popo: Get set!

The bobombs were running in place to get a head start.

GO!  
And the bombs went off running.

Pichu: Pi pi chu! (Mine's Winning!)

Popo: Nope! Mine just got in the lead!  
The bombs went on, and went in a flat room that was labeled MR. GAME AND WATCH'S ROOM. Uh-oh!

Mr. Game and Watch was unhappy at the time. All he wanted in the 35 year's he's been alive was a good gift. All his birthdays were no dice. His week was bad. And it was about to get worse with the bob-ombs. Wait what?! BOB-OMBS?!  
_**KABOOOOOOM!**_

The next morning, All the smashers (except Mr. Game and Watch, who was absent) were woken up earlier for announcements. Master Hand was there, and he was not happy. No one knew Mr. Game and Watch was there until Samus (in her zero suit) asked, "Where's Mr. Game and Watch?"  
Master Hand: As Samus knows, Mr. Game and Watch is absent for 4 days. And in three days, is his birthday. But does anyone know why he's absent?"  
Crazy Hand raised himself, since he is a hand.  
Master Hand: Yes, Crazy Hand?  
Crazy Hand: Crossing the road?  
Master Hand: And why is he doing that?  
Crazy Hand: 'Twas the chicken's day that.

Rimshot!  
Master Hand: I'll explain. He got sent to the hospital. _And does anyone know why he got sent to the hospital?_

Crazy Hand: He got hit crossing the road?  
Master Hand began, "Not funny, Crazy Hand. He got sent to the hospital because..." He paused, then turned red, and roared, "_**A COUPLE OF NITWITS, CALLED POPO AND PICHU, WEN'T INTO **__**MY PRIVATE ITEM FACTORY**__** AND STOLE BOB-OMBS. AND IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT THOSE BOB-OMBS FOUND THEIR WAY TO MR. GAME AND WATCH'S ROOM!**_" "And that is the no. 1 rule: KEEP OUT OF THE ITEM FACTORY!!" "For that, we must bring 'him' down."  
Everyone gasped.

Master Hand: TABUU! WE SUMMON YOU!  
As if the end of the world had come, a thunder struck the floor. A humanoid figure came into view. He seemed like a god.

Tabuu: WHO SUMMONED ME TO THE MANSION?  
Master Hand and Crazy Hand: We did, o great Tabuu!  
Tabuu: And why did you summon me?  
Master Hand: A couple of idiots broke the no 1 rule of the Golden Rulebook.

Tabuu: AND WHO DID THAT?!

Master Hand: (Points at Popo and Pichu) THEY DID IT!  
Tabuu: Popo and Pichu! For your irresponsibility, you shall be punished by... NO SMASHING FOR 2 MONTHS! AND YOU WILL BE TASKED WITH... (with a snigger) cleaning Crazy Hand's room every time it gets messy!  
Popo and Pichu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Tabuu: Is that all?  
Master Hand: Yes, o great Tabuu!  
Tabuu: Thank you for being here. Have a nice... subspace filled... day!

And with that, he dissappeared.

Master Hand: So, back to business. We need to find a solution to cheer Mr. Game and Watch up. Snake, since you showed your responsibility by telling me who the culprits were (Popo and Pichu, get to cleaning Crazy Hand's Room!), you can go first.

Snake: Thank you. Now, I suggest that we get him a gift. A gift that he truly wanted. That would cheer him up to no end.

Silence.

Mario: That's a great-a idea, Snake!  
Snake: Thank you.  
Samus: But, what does Mr. Game and Watch like?

Review!  
Good cliffhanger, huh?


	2. What does Mr Game and Watch Like?

Mr. Game and Watch's birthday

By Tfiction

Disclaimer: I wish I owned somebody in the Smash Series!  
Happy Easter everyone.

Chapter 2: What does Mr. Game and Watch like? plus more announcements.

Samus had just asked the big question: What does Mr. Game and Watch like?  
Captain Falcon: Well, he likes you!  
Samus: Maybe, but I'm a HUMAN! HUMAN!!  
Pichu: Pi pi pi chu pi pi chupi. (And I thought you were an android)

Master Hand: AHEM!  
Pichu: Pi pi chu pichu pi, Pi chu pi pichu pi's chu. (...and if you'll excuse me, I will be cleaning Crazy's room.)

Mario: Yeah, Samus has-a a point-a. We can't-a give her to-a Mr. Game and Watch.

Master Hand: Anyone have suggestions?  
Crazy Hand: Make a list.  
Bowser: What would Mr. Game and Watch do with a list, idiot hand!  
Idio- sorry, Crazy Hand: 1. I AM CRAZY HAND! MUAHAHAHA! 2. The list is for suggestions.

Master Hand: Good idea, Crazy. Suggestions being taken now!  
So, they started making a list. Here's what they came up with.

List

1. Flat Zone

2. Dogs

3. Game and Watch games

4. Flat Zone

5. Samus Aran (Won't Work)

5. Game and Watch games

7. Mrs. Game and Watch  
At #7, Mario asked "Who's Mrs. Game and Watch?", so Master Hand crossed that out.

8. Flat Zone 2, since Flat Zone was already used.

9. Nintendogs (I like them too!)

10. Sausages

Lucario: This is getting us nowhere.

Master Hand: Well put, Lucario.

Lucario: Thanks.

Pikachu: Pi pika pipi chupika. (Why don't some of us make our own gifts?)

Master Hand: Good idea Pikachu. But we ONLY HAVE 3 DAYS UNTIL HIS BIRTHDAY!!  
Sonic: (quickly, since he is the worlds fastest hedgehog) Whydon'tsomeofusmakegiftsandothersgetgiftsatstoresandtheresttrytogetthepartysetup?  
Everyone But Sonic and Pikachu:  
Peach: Good Idea, Sonic. We need to split up into groups. I'll set it up.

Later

Peach: (Military accent) All right, men! Mr. Game and Watch's birthday is in 3 days, and we need to get Mr. Game and Watch the perfect gift on the double! Here are the groups. Bowser, Luigi, Mario, Sonic, Wario, Pikachu, and Snake, you come with me and Master Hand to get gifts. You're Group A.

Bowser: AW MAN! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I'M STUCK WITH MARIO!

Peach: Pichu, Popo, get to cleaning!  
Popo: AW MAN!  
Peach: Link, Samus, Nana, Ness, Lucas, Jigglypuff, and Lucario, you're group B. You make your own gifts for Mr. Game and Watch.

Link: What are we supposed to use?

Peach: You figure it out, item master.

Link: ...

Peach: The rest of you (yes, you too, Crazy Hand), come with us to the store to get stuff for the party. You know, like decorations.

Yoshi: Wahoo!

Master Hand: Now, Pichu and Popo. GET TO CLEANING! If I see even one spot on anything in Crazy's room when we get back, no more TV for until Mr. Game and Watch gets better!

And so, the great rush began. The pressure was on for our fellow smashers. In just three days, Mr. Game and Watch's birthday would come. Would Mr. Game and Watch get a good gift and stay in the mansion (Mr. Game and Watch had said if he had one more bad birthday, he'd leave the mansion forever)? How will the smashers do that? Can Popo and Pichu clean Crazy Hand's room, and fast? The answer is not in this chapter, so stay tuned!

REVIEW!  
Master Hand: Wait, I forgot to mention something.

Sorry, let 'er rip!  
Master Hand: Today's lunch at the mansion consists of Hot Dogs with mayonaise on it.

EVERYONE BUT MASTER HAND AND CRAZY HAND: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
